


Prince's Princess

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Inspired by: Princess Princess, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: "My princess, princess-carried me?!"





	Prince's Princess

“I told you to get away from him, didn’t I?” a tall kid with a weird accent, tells the boy he just cornered. Compared to him, the boy was flimsy and small.

“He’s my friend.” The boy simply answered, backing away more. He definitely looked scared but he looks angered too.

“You learned to talk back, little Jaehwannie. I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”

      Jaehwan sees the other male’s large balled up fist and he quickly closes his eyes, finding no place to escape the inevitable. He waits for the impact, his heart rate rising at each moment until he felt a waft of wind passing on his face and a loud clash on a nearby fence. He slowly opens his eyes just to meet auburn locks right in front of him that blocked the rest of his vision. He blinks several times, trying to take in what’s going on.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare. Touch. Him.”  A deep voice spoke menacingly.

“Bin-ah…” the bully croaked as he straightened himself up, holding his reddened left cheek that was shaped into someone’s shoe. “Even your kick looked pretty~”

      The auburn-haired lady in a dress, glared at him before throwing a shoe at him hard. It accurately hit the bully's head and knocked him out.

“Disgusting piece of crap.” A red head appeared, looking equally menacing as the first one says from behind the two. “We’ll clean this up.” This time a taller _lady_ with blonde hair whose gaze were ice cold said as he walked pass them, dragging the unconscious male by his leg like it was nothing.

“Thanks _hyung._ ” Bin said, sighing heavily before turning to an awestruck male. “Jaehwan, are you okay. Did that bastard do anything to you?”

     Jaehwan blinks before regaining his composure, his mind finally keeping up with what happened. He then breaks into a delighted, grateful grin in front of his friends. “I’m fine Hongbinnie~ You guys came just in time!”

      Hongbin, although a bit relieved they did save Jaehwan in time still can't stop himself from muttering, “Argh… seriously, if that bastard Byongjun touched even a single strand of your hair, I swear, it’ll be the **end** him—" Jaehwan started giggling in front of him to his dismay. "Hey! It’s not time for you to laugh that bastard almost—“

“It’s just really funny when you come up to me in your _princess_ costume and talking all manly. I can't help it, but I am really grateful that you came in and saved me!” Jaehwan tiptoes to kiss Hongbin on the cheek. They’re about the same height but the latter was wearing heels. "Who would've known that my knight and shining armor will come with leathered heels, long curly wig and puffy dress than a fancy white horse." 

      Hongbin blushed in embarrassment, half glaring at the snickering Jaehwan. He frustratingly removes his wig, revealing his darker locks tucked in a wig cap that made Jaehwan even more amused.

“Y-you look even weirder—PWAHAHA”  Jaehwan chuckles, holding onto his stomach and turning around to stop himself from laughing. He knew Hongbin didn’t like being teased about his forced job on being a make believe _princess_ in their all-boy’s elite school due to his financial needs. _You’re going to get yourself into a real trouble Lee Jaehwan. Stop it—_

 

**“Are you done?”**

 

      Comes that voice from the grave, that reminded Jaehwan of many horror movies he'd seen and stayed a wake in for days. Jaehwan’s shoulders stiffened, as he clears his throat and mutter’s a quiet, _“Sorry, I-I’ll stop...”_

“ ** _Too late_**. I’m mad.”

“Hongbin I—” Jaehwan swiftly turns around but regrets it as all the blood inside his body decided to go up to his head. “W-why are you naked?!“

     Jaehwan sees Hongbin with only his boxers on, living the princess suit scattered on the ground. He hadn't seen Hongbin in so much skin, except that one time when he found out he was a boy too,  and he wasn't prepared for the fair skin, toned abdomen (he only dreamed of having himself) and a slight patch of hair leading to a place, Jaehwan knows and have himself.

     Jaehwan felt like he'll have a mini heart attack and pass out if he continued staring for too long so he belatedly closes his eyes and attempts to turn around, leaving him completely vulnerable when Hongbin all of a sudden swept him off the ground. 

 

_His princess, princess-carried him?!_

 

“L-Lee Hongbin!”

 

**“Someone needs a _real_ lesson.”  **

**Author's Note:**

> LOL repost form AFF, should've been in the my kencentric compilation but. I want to make a sequel or even a prequel for this when I have the time. I can't believe I'm re-reading this after 4 yrs DAMN. It's more of a snippet than a full story so it's like a single scenario just to introduce my otp back then (My first VIXX otp is KenBin. Surprise!).  
> The story itself is very brief and only hints on their relationship but xD it was a fun idea and it still is after I watched that anime: princess princess (never really finished it bec. I thought I will get around in writing more from this idea and didn't want to get over influenced with the actual plot of the anime, but I ended up not having the time at all for everything.)


End file.
